Catch By Christmas
by Lunaka-Wren
Summary: After meeting Lee, and being turned down, Gaara makes a promise to himself; he will have the brunette by Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Babysitting. It wasn't exactly the most profitable job on the market, but at sixteen -no, seventeen now- it was the best Lee could get! He also had a paper-round that he did during the weekends, but babysitting was what brought in the real money. It was getting close to Christmas after all!

But babysitting on his birthday was _not_ something he had anticipated! Of all the days for one of his new clients to give him a call.

Mr. Sabaku had three birth children and one adopted child. Lee knew of the eldest two, Kankuro and Temari; they both attended the same college as he did. He knew nothing of the third child.

The final and youngest, Matsuri, was the adopted child, and had just turned fourteen. And although, from what Mr. Sabaku had told Lee, [i]_she[/i]_ felt that she was old enough to stay home alone, the man felt much more comfortable having someone in the house with her. Usually that would be her siblings, but on this occasion all three were out doing various things, and Mr. Sabaku had been called into work unexpectedly.

Lee had been part-way through celebrating his birthday with his companions in the foster home when he'd received the call. The poor man had sounded so harassed…Lee had almost felt obliged to agree to sit the youngster. It was, after all, the first time Mr. Sabaku had ever asked for his services. He'd called Lee a few months back, asking if he could rely on him in case of emergencies. Lee had agreed that he could call on him if such a situation arose.

It wasn't Mr. Sabaku's fault that the emergency had come on his birthday.

He sighed a little as the bus pulled to a halt at the bus stop and thanked the driver as he climbed off and headed up the road to the Sabaku home. He knocked on the door, blinking as it was opened almost immediately.

"Ah, Mr. Rock!" the man panted, halfway through pulling on his tie. "Thank you so much for coming at such short notice! I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening."

"It's not a problem sir." Lee smiled, stepping inside and glancing around the well kept home. It was rather large, and well decorated with many photos and paintings of the family. Pride of place was a photo of what seemed to be the entire family, bar Matsuri. Mr. Sabaku stood beside a beautiful blonde woman, who was seated on a plush armchair. She held a tiny red headed baby in her arms, who was looking at the photographer with something close to a glare. To her left was a young blonde girl, to her right a brunette boy. Temari and Kankuro, he assumed. Which would make the baby Gaara.

"Now!"

Mr. Sabaku's voice brought Lee out of his musings, and he turned his attention to the man, who was pulling on an expensive looking coat.

"You may order whatever food you like from wherever you like. There's money on the kitchen counter. If Matsuri wants something different from you, feel free to order from two places. Help yourself to anything in the house. She should be in bed and asleep by eleven at the latest. If she argues, tell her that if she refuses she's banned from the X-Box for a week.

My number, along with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's, is on the fridge. Temari is sleeping over at a friends, and Kankuro is away on a trip. Gaara should be home around 1am. If I'm not back by then, you may leave when he arrives. Any questions?"

"No sir." Lee smiled. "I hope you don't have to stay out too late."

"Thank you. Good luck!"

Mr. Sabaku moved to the foot of the stairs and called up them.

"Matsuri, I'm leaving! Behave for Mr. Rock!"

"What_ever_!"

The man gave Lee a look that seemed to say 'what're you gonna do?' before heading out.

Lee felt a strange sense of awkwardness for a moment as he was left alone in the hall. He didn't much like invading people's homes this way… At least with younger children he could rely on them wanting to play…but this girl was only two- well, three now –years younger than himself. He had no idea how she would react to that…

"Do I have to call you Mr. Rock?"

Lee blinked at the question and turned his attention to the girl standing at the top of the stairs. Her mousy brown hair fell in easy and natural spikes around her face, falling to her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes were narrowed on him.

"Matsuri…" he murmured, before smiling brightly and shaking his head. "No, of course not. My name's Lee."

He held out a hand as the girl started thumping down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you."

The girl sniffed, but shook his hand firmly, eyes travelling over his body slowly.

"At least you're cute," she muttered unhappily. "But I'm not a damned kid! I don't need a sitter."

Lee chuckled under his breath.

"I'm sure that's true," he agreed, "so how about…I'm not a babysitter, I'm just here to look after the house. The fact that you're in the house is neither here nor there."

Matsuri raised an eyebrow before sniffing and walking past him into the living room. Lee followed her and pulled his coat off, resting it over the back of the couch and sitting down. He watched as Matsuri turned the T.V on, settling down to watch a programme called 'Ladette to Lady'.

They sat in silence for the entirety of the show, before Matsuri turned and looked at Lee pointedly.

"I'm hungry," she stated.

Lee grinned and nodded.

"So am I. What do you fancy?"

"Pizza. With all the toppings!" Matsuri said, turning her attention back to the T.V.

Lee shook his head slightly and pulled his mobile out, calling the local pizza place and ordering one for each of them.

Matsuri's eyes were on the T.V, but Lee could tell she was listening in. An interesting young woman…

"So. How old are you?" she asked after another few minutes silence.

Lee slipped his shoes off and curled his legs underneath himself.

"I'm seventeen. Today, actually," he said with a smile.

"No way! It's your birthday! That sucks!"

The young woman made a face and her entire demeanour changed, body relaxing. Apparently the fact that Lee was having to work on his birthday made her change her mind about having him here.

"Well…happy birthday I guess."

"Thank you!" Lee laughed.

The ice was broken. The rest of the evening would be fine.

"HA! You owe me eighty pounds Lee! Suck it!"

Lee groaned and shuffled through the money in his hand. At least it wasn't any more than eighty, he supposed, but still…

"Can't I give you Old Kent Road instead?" he asked weakly, handing the multicoloured notes over to the younger girl with a pitiful look.

"Nope!"

Matsuri checked over the money and grinned cheerfully.

"I'll take another house of Park Lane."

"Alright, but I think we're going to have to call it a night soon," Lee commented, looking at the clock. It was twenty to eleven. "We can write down who has what and continue another time, if you like."

"Yeah! I'm not having you call it a draw," the girl said with a wicked smile.

Matsuri turned out to be fun, thoughtful and very clever. She and Lee had bonded over pizza, Have I Got News For You and a game of Monopoly.

"Fair enough."

Lee started writing down the properties they both had, their money and any houses on a piece of paper.

"So it's just going to be you and your brother tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Yeah! I love days like that." Matsuri confirmed, beginning to clear the board up. "I mean, he doesn't talk a lot, but he listens well."

"Sounds like a good big brother." Lee smiled. He was just putting the game back on the shelf when the sound of keys in the door drew his attention.

"Huh! Looks like your dad's home," he said with a small smile, putting the game away and heading over to pick up his coat. He stopped, however, when a young man who was decidedly[i] _not[/i]_ Mr. Sabaku walked in and blinked at him.

"Gaara!"

The squeal from Matsuri made Lee jump, and he watched with vague amusement as the girl thoroughly glomped her older brother, making the red head 'oof' slightly and raise an eyebrow.

"Matsuri. Father said you weren't allowed to have boyfriends 'round," the red head said, voice calm but firm. "Where is he?"

"Out! This is Lee, he was…uh…" Matsuri pouted, obviously not wanting to call Lee her babysitter.

Lee chuckled to himself and put his coat back.

"Mr. Sabaku was called into work. Since you and your other siblings were out, he called me," he explained.

"Ah."

Gaara nodded in understanding before looking at the clock.

"You should be in bed already," he informed his sister.

"I know, but Lee and I were playing Monopoly! I was winning for once! It's no fun with you." Matsuri huffed, picking up the book she'd brought down with her and turning to Lee.

"Goodnight Lee. Thanks for…you know. Not being a dick."

"Not a problem," Lee laughed. "Sleep well."

"Yeah. Night Gaara!"

Matsuri kissed her brother's cheek and headed up. Lee smiled and picked his coat up again.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then," he said cheerfully.

"Did my Father pay you?" Gaara asked, slipping onto the couch and looking up at Lee with inquisitive blue/green eyes.

Lee blinked slowly and groaned as he realised he hadn't. That meant he would have to stick around until the man got back!

Gaara seemed to realise his irritation and patted the couch next to him firmly.

"Sit down. He never comes home later than one thirty," he reassured Lee calmly. "He will pay you well, don't worry."

"It's not that…" Lee murmured, sitting down. "I guess it's not that much longer."

Gaara looked at the young man sitting next to him with undisguised interest. His Father didn't usually trust his youngest sibling to strangers, so this was an unusual circumstance.

He hadn't expected to be home so early, but the party had been tedious to the point of insanity, and he'd ended up faking illness just to get into his taxi and get out of there. And it looked to be a good decision.

Lee, as his sister had introduced him, was tall, slightly tanned and looked to be very well built. It had been quite some time since Gaara had been attracted to someone on looks alone. As to his personality…well, Matsuri liked him, and that was a very good sign. His sister was notoriously finicky when it came to her sitters.

"Was there somewhere you were planning on going?" he questioned as the boy sat down beside him.

"Not really… Just…it's my birthday today is all."

Gaara gave a soft 'ah', nodding in sympathy. Of all the days to be called in to work…

"How old?" he asked, crossing one leg over the other.

Lee looked up at the clock and smiled a little.

"I've been seventeen for a whole thirty eight minutes," he laughed.

It was a nice laugh, Gaara mused internally. He didn't often say out loud what he was thinking, despite his reputation of being blunt to the point of rudeness. He wasn't quite certain where that reputation had come from though. He hardly ever insulted people, only when they needed the harsh truth, and he was certainly never rude! In fact, he was usually polite to the point that people found it creepy!

Right now, for example, instead of asking Lee if he'd mind taking his shirt off so he could see if he was as well built as he seemed, he said, "would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine."

"Yes, you are."

Gaara blinked. Well…he _usually_ didn't say what was in his head…

But that rather adorable little blush on Lee's face more than made up for it. It started off pink around his nose and cheeks, and turned almost red near his ears. His already quite large eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," he apologised, bowing his head low.

"N-no…I'm just not used to being complimented I guess." Lee replied, biting his bottom lip and looking at the ground.

"Well, that's a shame."

Gaara wasn't sure if he wanted another blush, or wanted to instil some form of self-confidence into Lee, but he found himself wanting to compliment that man again.

"So no girlfriend then?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"No… I, uh…" Lee looked utterly embarrassed for a moment and Gaara's brain quickly drew him to a conclusion that made him smirk for a second before covering it up. His smirk tended to scare people.

"Boyfriend?"

He knew he was on the money when Lee's entire face turned from a light pink to a vibrant red. So the boy was gay. How very…convenient. For Gaara at least.

"That surprises me," he said honestly. "My sister is notoriously hard to please, and she seems to have taken to you. That tells me that you are, at least, a good person."

"Thank you." Lee said softly, curling a leg underneath himself. "I like her too. She's very intelligent and mature for her age."

"On occasion." Gaara agreed, looking Lee up and down again. "Lee…may I be frank?" he asked after a moment.

"Uh…sure."

"You're a very attractive person, and I'd very much like to get to know you better."

He could tell by the way Lee's eyes widened once again that this was the last thing he'd been expecting.

"Umm…are you asking me out?" he asked, sounding very nervous.

"Yes." Gaara confirmed with the slightest smile.

Lee bit his lip, more than a little confused by the entire conversation! This was the last thing he had expected! Still…

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "but I'm not dating anyone right now. I'm struggling with my studies and I don't need the distraction."

"Your studies?" Gaara questioned, a slight frown marring his face at the rejection. "What is it you do?"

"I'm studying to become a vet-"

Lee cut himself off and blinked as the front door once again opened and Mr. Sabaku walked into the front room, his face twisting into surprise at seeing the two of them on the sofa.

"Gaara. You're home early," he stated, hanging up his coat.

"The party was boring. How was work?" Gaara asked, getting to his feet and moving towards the kitchen.

"The same as your party. Mr Rock," Mr. Sabaku turned his attention to the older boy, "I apologise for calling you out on such short notice. Thank you."

"No problem." Lee smiled, pulling his coat on.

"It's his birthday."

The voice came from the kitchen and Mr. Sabaku raised an eyebrow before looking back at Lee.

"Is this true?"

Lee nodded and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"It is, but it's fine. Honestly."

Mr. Sabaku hummed and pulled a chequebook out of his pocket, writing a cheque for sixty pounds and handing it to Lee.

"Happy birthday. I will call on you again."

"Sir…"

Lee's eyes widened.

"That's _far_ too much!"

"It's nothing. Now, my taxi is still out there to take you home. I may need you next week."

Lee looked at the cheque and smiled, putting it safely into his pocket.

"Thank you sir! I'll see you again soon."

He peered around the older man to look towards the kitchen.

"Good bye Gaara…"

"Later."

Lee bit his lip gently before heading out to the taxi, climbing in and giving the driver instructions to get him home.

"I'm surprised you didn't eat him."

Gaara raised a hairless brow at his father and leant against the counter.

"What do you mean?" he asked pointedly. His father rarely spoke to him until recently. They had a turbulent relationship at best and sometimes Gaara had been sure that he didn't love him. And then Matsuri had been adopted…

She loved him. For reasons he really couldn't understand, Matsuri absolutely adored him. And that had gone a long way to building bridges between him and his father, because the man doted on her.

"I'm not blind Gaara, I saw the way you were looking at the lad. I haven't seen that look in your eyes since the last time I managed to get a hold of that tongue last Christmas."

Gaara sighed and looked out of the window, sipping at his mug of hot chocolate. He had a little bit of a sweet tooth for the drink.

"I asked him out. He turned me down. End of story."

"Huh. I didn't know I raised such a quitter."

"You didn't raise me." Gaara said dryly. "You handed me over to my psychotic uncle until I was six, then let Temari take care of me."

"Well," Kaze said, not looking ashamed at all. The two of them had made peace with their past some time back. "You're still a Sabaku. Why did he turn you down?"

Gaara shrugged.

"He said he's too involved in his studies to have a boyfriend," he huffed a little.

"Well…he's in the same college as Temari and Kankuro, right?" Kaze asked, pouring himself a coffee. "Does he know you're already in university?"

"No. Strangely the fact that I passed my GCSEs when I was thirteen and my A-Levels when I was fifteen never came up," Gaara said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you should." Kaze said slyly, sipping his coffee. "If he's having problems with his studies, maybe he could use some help."

Gaara blinked slowly, then smirked, looking almost scarily like his father for a moment.

"_Now_ I know how you got mother. You're sneaky old man."

"I try. Now go to bed."

"Yes sir."

Gaara put his mug down and headed upstairs, dark smirk still on his face. Tomorrow he would start making plans for Lee. One way or another, he'd have his date before Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not own the Naruto characters.

_Two days later…_

Science. Was there any subject that was more interesting and yet more boring at the same time?

Lee sighed and tapped the end of his pen against the page, looking at the board and trying to work out if he was supposed to be copying it down. Biology was a subject he [i]_had[/i] _to take, however, to even begin to qualify for the animal care course he was aiming for. He had a long journey ahead of him.

He was beginning to think that he might have to embarrass himself by asking but he was saved by the tutor looking up at the clock and smiling.

"Okay guys, that's all for today. Don't forget I need your assignment on cell manipulation in by next week at the latest! Lee, can I have a word?"

Lee gave a slow blink before nodding, packing his things away and moving to the front of the class, looking worried.

"What's up?" he asked. "I'm not in trouble, right?"

"No, of course not." the man smiled. "You were looking for a tutor, weren't you?"

"Oh!"

Lee lit up and nodded firmly.

"Yes, yes I have! I haven't managed to find anyone with enough free time yet!" He'd come to realise about a week ago that he couldn't possibly handle the biology assignments, as well as the maths he was taking on top, on his own. But finding someone who had passed both, or either as it turned out, was tricky.

"Well, we had a young man volunteer. He's a university student, but he says he has enough free time to handle just one person. And he decided on you."

"That's fantastic!" Lee said happily.

"In fact, he should be here now. He said he'd be here to meet you." Lee's tutor beamed. "Come along…he should be in the staff room."

He picked up his papers and led Lee down to the staff room that most of the science tutor frequented. He knocked to check there was no-one inside before smiling and opening up the door to reveal Lee's new tutor.

"Gaara? What in the heck are you doing here?"

Well, that was more or less the exact response Gaara had expected from Lee, actually. Maybe a little louder, but he was quickly learning that Lee rarely raised his voice when he was calm. And even this little shock wasn't enough to make him offend his tutor by yelling.

Gaara smiled to himself and stood up, crossing his arms and looking at Lee levelly.

"I'm here to offer my services as a tutor," he said simply. "I believe you need one."

"Yes, but…but…!"

Lee looked up at his tutor with accusation in his eyes.

"You said a university student! He's younger than I am!"

"Nevertheless, I am a university student. I attend Canterbury Christ Church and have for some time. Check if you don't believe me." Gaara said casually. "I take Maths and Science, and I've passed A-Levels in both of these subjects. I can show you my certificates if it'll help."

Lee looked at him with an open mouth, eyes even rounder than usual.

"You…you've _passed_ already?"

"When I was fifteen. With A stars." Gaara said, just a little smugly. "It was easy. I'll teach you."

"Lee, he really is a clever lad." Lee's tutor said quietly. "I suggest that you take my advice and let Gaara tutor you."

Lee huffed loudly, looking thoroughly put out.

"This is because I wouldn't go out with you, isn't it you sneaky git," he muttered.

"Yup!" Gaara said cheerfully. "You said you were too busy with studies. I thought that, maybe if I helped you with them, you'd have more free time and maybe you'd take me up on that date."

Well, he was never shy about expressing what he wanted. And he wanted Lee. Badly. No-one had turned him down since his balls had dropped and he wanted to know more about the young man that his sister, too, now had a crush on. Though he doubted that would last long. As soon as his brother's best friend appeared on the scene again she'd go back to obsessing over him and go back to doodling 'Mrs. Inuzuka' on her school books again.

Lee really didn't look impressed, but somehow he still looked cute, even when he was fed up. In fact, Gaara rather thought that pout he was sporting was the best expression he'd seen yet on the older boy's face.

"Fine." Lee finally said with a reluctant sigh. "But if you make a move on me, I'll sock you one!"

Gaara smirked widely and let his tongue flicker over the corner of his lips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"I totally don't get this!" Lee groaned, letting his head thunk onto the Sabaku's kitchen table. Matsuri looked over his shoulder and winced sympathetically.

"Ouch! How come you have to take Maths if you're going to be a vet anyway?"

"It helps if you can calculate how much medicine to give an animal…" Gaara muttered thoughtfully. He was trying to think of a way to get Lee to understand advanced algebra, but his poor friend, for that's what he now considered Lee to be, just could not get his head around it.

He'd been tutoring Lee for almost two weeks now, and the countdown to Christmas was getting ever closer. He'd made a vow with himself after all…but Lee was being very difficult!

He made sure they were never too close, tried to make sure they were never alone and, whenever Gaara _did_ manage to bring the subject of dates up, he would change the subject so quickly it would make your head spin.

It wasn't just during their studies either. Gaara had been making excuses to come home from parties early just so he could catch ten or fifteen minutes alone with Lee while he looked after his sister. He usually got no more than that before his father got home and Lee started insisting he needed to leave.

"Alright…" he muttered, pointing to the problem in front of them once again. "You've got to come up with your own way of remembering how this goes. Nothing I suggest is really going to stick because it has to matter to you! Uh…how about…"

He had a sudden thought and wondered why it hadn't occurred to him before. He knew the kind of things Lee obsessed over...

"How about trying to calculate how much weight you can lift?"

Lee's eyes lit up with comprehension and Gaara knew he had it.

"So…you really have no idea what to get her?"

Gaara shook his head slowly and Lee smiled to himself. It had taken a lot for Gaara to ask him for help with his Christmas shopping done. He was all set for his father and brother, but his sisters were giving him trouble.

Matsuri he could ask easily enough, but Temari was rarely at home nowadays, and apparently she was a little touchy when it came to gifts. Having only met her once, Lee really didn't know why he was here, other than maybe a fresh look on things.

"Well, you said she likes decorative fans, right?"

"Yes, but _everyone_ buys her them." Gaara huffed. "I want my gift to stand out this year."

Lee hummed in thought and looked at the window displaying the beautiful fans with a tilt of his head. He rather liked the fan-holder he was looking at for himself, actually. It was a young woman, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. With the fan in her hand, it almost looked like-oh!

"How about a full-sized fan?" he suggested eagerly. Gaara looked at him in question and Lee pointed to the statue, knowing Gaara would get it. He'd come to realise that his friend could recognise physical signs much easier than words. He tended to read body language and expected those close to him to do the same.

Gaara stared at the statue for a moment before it hit him and he grinned in a way that was frankly terrifying.

"Lee. You're a genius," he stated, moving to hold the door to the shop open for the older boy.

"I know." Lee grinned, going through the door happily.

"So…explain to me again why you _won't_ date him." TenTen said with a sigh, passing the star up to Lee so he could place it on top of the tree.

"I…I don't know anymore." Lee sighed. "He was way too cocky at first, but now… I don't know. I like him, I guess, but it feels too much like giving in. You know I don't like to loose!"

"That's dumb," his friend stated, standing back to admire their new tree. "But that looks amazing Lee! You've got a real eye for it."

Lee grinned and jumped off the ladder, standing next to her to admire his handiwork.

"Not bad at all," he agreed, blinking as there was a knock at the door. "We expecting anyone?"

TenTen shook her head and went to start placing presents under the tree, silently stating that it would be Lee getting the door.

Lee rolled his eyes and headed to the front door of the orphanage where he lived. It was a small one, never holding more than twenty children, aged between three to eighteen. Lee was the eldest, TenTen just behind him. Far too old to be adopted.

He opened the door and blinked in surprise at the…large present that appeared to be standing in the doorway.

"Lee? Please let me in." the present begged. It sounded like…

"Gaara? Is that you behind there?" Lee giggled, taking the present to reveal a very harassed looking red head.

"Yes," he stated needlessly. "Sorry… I tried to drop this off earlier but nobody answered."

"We were burning last year's tree. It's a tradition." Lee explained. "Come inside, it's freezing! Rumour says we might even get a white Christmas this year."

"That's kind of why I'm here…" Gaara said, actually looking nervous for the first time in the three weeks Lee had known him. "Uh…we were wondering if you'd like to join us for Christmas dinner? I know that you must have other plans here, but…I'd really like it if you'd consider it."

Lee put the present down, cheeks flushing red at the invite. Gaara…wanted them to spend Christmas together?

"Does your father mind?" he asked, pulling the large gift into the living room. TenTen had, tactfully, left.

"It was his suggestion, actually. Temari and Kankuro haven't really had a chance to meet you, and I know Matsuri would love it if you'd come-"

"Alright."

Gaara gave a slow blink before his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Really? Then…do you mind if I consider this a date?" he asked. "Lee…I'm not used to asking for things. I don't usually need to. Things that I want have a way of falling into my lap. When it comes to dates…sometimes that's literally. No-one's ever turned me down before, and at first, I just wanted to prove I could have you. I liked you, of course, but it was more about the fact that you'd turned me down than the fact that I liked you as a person."

Lee frowned at the admission and gestured to the sofa. Gaara sat down gratefully. He looked…almost confused.

"I…I'm not good at expressing myself with words Lee, you know that," he muttered. "But…I like you. A lot. And I think this could be something good, if you let it be."

"Three weeks Gaara. That's not enough time to like someone that much." Lee stated.

"It is with you." Gaara argued. "You're so open…sometimes you make me want to slap a hand over your mouth! The things you admit to and say… But it just makes me want to know more."

Lee sighed and nibbled at his bottom lip.

"It's physical too."

The admission caught Lee off-guard and he blushed as Gaara moved closer.

"I've never met anyone who's made me [i]_want[/i]_ the way you do," the red head admitted in a low tone. "Every time I see you move…I want to know what's under the clothes. I want to know what you taste like…how your body would feel under mine."

"Gaara-"

"I know. You don't want a relationship based on sex." Gaara stated, sounding irritated. "You told Matsuri that once…I was listening. I listen a lot. I know more about you than you realise. And I can wait for you. Until you're ready. But I've just made a complete fool of myself Lee, so…please."

And it was that which did it. Something in Lee uncurled and he found himself looking at Gaara with critical eyes. He felt it too…had done from that first night… But this was…

"Christmas. And if you behave yourself, I'll let you take me out on a real date." Lee said firmly.

Gaara's entire face lit up, though his expression hardly changed. It didn't need to.

Lee knew him well enough to tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own the Naruto characters.

Lee looked at the knocker on the front door and sighed a little, scuffing the heel of one shoe against the step. He really didn't know why he was so nervous… He'd babysat Matsuri several times now, and talked to Mr. Sabaku regularly. But being around there for dinner was somehow…different. And Christmas dinner was…wow!

He took a deep breath in and raised his hand to knock on the door…

"Are you going to stand out here all day?" a voice asked dryly behind him, amusement in the tone.

Lee turned around and pouted furiously at the red head behind him.

"You _ass_! How long have you been standing there?" he demanded.

"Long enough. Why are you nervous?" Gaara questioned, moving in closer and raising a hand to gently rub at Lee's nose. Lee was grateful; his nose was freezing cold!

"Because…it's like meeting the boyfriend's family!" he huffed quietly.

Gaara gave a quiet "ah" and slipped his arm through Lee's.

"We're going for a walk first," he informed Lee with a tiny smile. "Father won't mind. Temari and Kankuro aren't getting here until later anyway."

He led Lee around the back of his house, into the large garden. The Sabakus owned quite a few acres past their back gate. Lee had never ventured out that far, but he'd always been curious. His eyes lit up as Gaara opened the gate and led him through into the fields beyond.

The entire county was blanketed in snow, for the first white Christmas in decades! Lee had been utterly delighted when he'd realised the fallen snow would last through until new years. The fields looked like a huge blanket had been dragged over them, putting the world to sleep until the spring brought new life.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Gaara commented.

Lee blushed, not realising he'd been speaking his words out loud, but glad that Gaara could see the poetic side of it as well.

"It's beautiful…" he sighed.

"So are you." Gaara murmured, bringing them to a stop under an old oak tree. He kicked his foot backwards and grinned as the snow on the branches fell on top of them, making Lee laughed and hold his hands out to catch the snowflakes.

He was so innocent in some ways…Gaara almost felt like it made up for his own darkness. And he looked so very pretty when he blushed. It made Gaara want to…

"Lee…can I kiss you?" he asked softly, stepping closer.

Lee's blush turned so red, Gaara swore he could feel the heat.

"Um… Alright," he murmured softly, shoulders hunching a little in nerves.

It made Gaara smile as he stepped in closer, and raised himself on his toes a little to press a soft, firm kiss to Lee's lips.

It wasn't fireworks, or any such nonsense, but it was by far the best kiss he'd ever had. Lee's lips were a little chapped, but he felt the way the other boy pushed into the kiss and felt a tiny shiver run down his spine. He lifted a hand to stroke the backs of his fingers over Lee's frozen cheek, warming it with his touch.

They might be standing in the middle of a snow-filled field, but Gaara had never felt so warm…

When he finally pulled back, he kept his fingers on Lee's cheek, smiling as he admired the slightly dazed face of his companion.

"Guess I got you before Christmas, huh…?" he smiled quietly.

"I guess so…" Lee smiled back shyly. "I suppose this means you want more than one date."

Gaara chuckled and slipped an arm around Lee's waist, pulling him in close.

"Absolutely."


End file.
